Estrofas de una vida
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Serie de OS basados en canciones sobre ships que me gustan. Este fic participa en el Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos". Pairings hasta el momento: Dramione/Wolfstar/Nottgood/Jamesly/Pansville/Remadora/Blinny/Tedromeda/Ronmione/Blackinnon/Hermionsy/Blansy/Drastoria.
1. Sweet surrender

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Primer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"._

 _Bueno, ¡pues esta es la primera historia basada en una canción! La verdad es que estaba muy emocionada, porque esta canción la propuse yo y para mí es la canción más romántica jamás escrita. Solo tiene 693 palabras porque la inspiración no estaba de mi parte, pero creo que ha quedado bastante bonito (?)_

 _ **NOTA** : Dependiendo de qué canción elija para cada mes, escribiré sobre una pareja diferente. No obstante, ahora pondré que el pairing es Dramione y la portada será una foto suya. Iré cambiando de pareja según vaya escribiendo. _

_Este va para **Gizz Malfoy Granger** , para que se anime un poco y se recupere pronto. _

_Y porque la amo y sé que le encanta esta canción._

 _I don't wanna miss a thing - Aerosmith_

* * *

 **Sweet surrender**

 _Don't wanna close my eyes,_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep,_

' _cause I'd miss you, babe_

 _and I don't wanna miss a thing_

…

Draco se había debatido toda su vida entre lo que estaba bien y lo correcto. Había intentado obedecer a sus padres, cumplir con las obligaciones para con su familia y apellido. Algunas veces había triunfado, pero otras —muchas, en realidad—, había fracasado estrepitosamente. Ahora, pensándolo con objetivismo, se preguntaba si la sensación que le oprimía el estómago era porque había decepcionado a su padre o porque, en el fondo, se alegraba de no haberlo conseguido y eso lo hacía ser asquerosamente débil.

Sí, se había debatido en silencio durante muchos años, hasta que la guerra terminó. Durante meses, se consideró un cobarde por alegrarse de que su bando no hubiera ganado la guerra. Nunca había cuestionado la supremacía de los sangre pura, pero cuando vio a Granger tendida sobre el suelo… Nunca podría borrar de su mente los gritos que salían de su boca mientras su tía la torturaba. Nunca podría olvidar su mirada vacía. No lo miró con odio o resentimiento, no. Cuando sus ojos marrones se posaron en él, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, como preguntándole: ‹‹¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te quedas mirando sin hacer nada?››.

‹‹Sí, Draco, ¿por qué?››, se preguntaría él durante mucho tiempo.

Por eso, decidió que era hora de cambiar. Y cuando llegó a Hogwarts para completar séptimo año y vio que no estaría solo, decidió que debía enmendar sus errores. Al principio, acercarse a Granger había sido como intentar andar sobre brasas ardientes y pretender no quemarse. Lo entendía: se había burlado de ella, la había humillado, había deseado su muerte. No podía culparla por no querer saber nada de alguien cuya familia la consideraba poco más que un animal.

Pero él ya no era así. Podía parecer muy cliché, pero había cambiado.

Y allí se encontraba, varios años después, al lado de la mujer que amaba. Ella dormía profundamente, dándole la espalda, pero Draco no necesitaba verla para recordar sus rasgos a la perfección. Había pasado muchas noches de insomnio (y pesadillas) observándola. Si cerraba los ojos, podía recorrer con la mente su pelo ensortijado, del que ella siempre se quejaba y que Draco amaba en secreto, sus ojos, rematados con pestañas largas y negras, su naricita, que él siempre besaba cuando le traía el desayuno a la cama, y esos labios que eran el paraíso en la Tierra.

Sí, Draco pasaba muchas noches en vela, oyendo su respiración acompasada y dando gracias por tenerla a su lado. A veces, cuando tenía una pesadilla y despertaba empapado en sudor, ella lo abrazaba y le susurraba que todo estaba bien. Entonces él daba gracias porque no fuera todo un sueño y que Hermione estuviera realmente allí, con él.

Mentiría si dijera que no había sido condenadamente difícil que ambos admitieran sus sentimientos. Lo tenían todo en contra: su pasado en común, la familia de él, los amigos de ella, la guerra. Pero al final, se habían dejado llevar. Rendirse ante lo que sentía había sido la mejor decisión que Draco había tomado en su vida. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca de amar a Hermione Jean Granger.

Un llanto sacó a Draco de su ensoñación. Hermione se removió y gimió.

—Ya voy —musitó con voz adormilada.

Draco salió de la cama y se acercó a Hermione. Le dio un beso suave en la frente.

—Tranquila, yo me encargo.

Ella sonrió y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

—¿Qué haría sin ti?

—Muchas cosas, pero ahora ya no puedes escaquearte. —Draco sonrió mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo recién nacido.

Observó a Scorpius Malfoy Granger, que lloraba a pleno pulmón. Lo cogió en brazos y metió el biberón en su boca. El pequeño pareció calmarse al instante.

—Eres un glotón, ¿sabes?

Cuando se terminó toda la leche, Scorpius volvió a dormirse. Draco lo acunó unos minutos más antes de dejarlo en su cuna con todo el cuidado del mundo. Lo observó dormir. Era un bebé precioso. Había sacado todos los rasgos físicos de los Malfoy, pero Draco esperaba que fuera como su madre.

Volvió al dormitorio y se acostó, pero ¿para qué dormir, si su vida no tenía nada que envidiar al mejor de los sueños?

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado :)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Dark and bright

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"._

 _ **NOTA** : Bueno, esta vez toca Wolfstar, porque son amor. No sé cómo habrá quedado, pero espero que os guste :)_

 _Demons - Imagine Dragons_

* * *

 **Dark and bright**

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

Cuando Remus Lupin abrió los ojos, un dolor de cabeza atroz lo invadió casi al instante. Volvió a cerrarlos, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad, su aliada. Se sentía aliviado: aquella había sido la última noche de luna llena; ahora podría disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad y descansar como era debido en la enfermería antes de incorporarse a las clases.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando oyó que la cortina que separaba su cama de las demás se descorría de golpe. Acto seguido, James saltó encima de su cama y le tendió una magdalena de chocolate.

—Habíamos robado más, pero Peter se ha comido las otras.

—¡No es verdad! —exclamó el acusado, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama—. Solo me he comido dos —explicó, medio avergonzado. Apuntó a James con el dedo—. ¡Él se ha comido el resto!

Remus soltó una carcajada mientras agradecía para sus adentros tener unos amigos tan maravillosos.

—¡Traidores! —exclamó una voz al fondo de la sala—. ¿Traéis comida para Lunático y para mí no?

Sirius se levantó de una cama en la otra esquina de la habitación y se acercó a ellos con una de sus típicas sonrisas descaradas en el rostro. Peter se hizo a un lado para hacerle sitio, pero el moreno terminó tumbándose en la cama, al lado de Remus.

—No me mires así, Cornamenta; estoy inválido.

—Lo que tienes tú es mucho cuento —respondió James, enarcando una ceja.

Remus los miró sin entender nada.

—¿Inválido por qué? —preguntó—. Por cierto, ¿qué hacéis aquí? Si no recuerdo mal, McGonagall amenazó con convertiros en teteras si faltabais a una clase más.

—No creo, nos tiene cariño —dijo Peter.

—Dirás que está encandilada con mi encanto personal —replicó Sirius.

—Tendrías que haberlo golpeado con más fuerza —le dijo James a Remus.

Remus se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Que yo hice… ¿¡qué!?

Sirius cogió la magdalena abandonada hasta aquel momento en un rincón y le dio un mordisco. No habló hasta que no hubo masticado y tragado —cómo le gustaba el drama, por Merlín.

—Anoche parecías más enfadado que de normal y, cuando me acerqué más de la cuenta, me lanzaste por los aires. —Le tocó un brazo—. No sabía que ocultabas tanto músculo debajo de todos esos jerséis, Lunático.

Los demás rieron, pero lo único que Remus podía asimilar era ‹‹me lanzaste por los aires››. Lo miró de arriba abajo; llevaba una bata de la enfermería, por tanto, _algo_ le había hecho.

—Tranquilo —intervino James—, solo tenía un brazo roto, pero Madame Pomfrey se lo curó anoche. No sé ni por qué has pasado aquí la noche. —Frunció el ceño, mirando a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Porque así puedo exagerar un poco cuando cuente la historia a las generaciones futuras.

—Sirius, tú nunca exageras ‹‹un poco›› —dijo Peter, arrebatando lo que quedaba de la magdalena de las manos de Sirius y comiéndosela él.

—¿Pero estás bien? —preguntó Remus—. Sabía que no debería dejar que vengáis conmigo…

El muchacho dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Sirius hizo un gesto imperceptible a sus amigos; estos se levantaron y se marcharon.

—Y luego dices que soy yo el dramático… —dijo, sonriendo.

Su intento por tranquilizar a Remus no funcionó, porque este no se movió. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y colocó una mano en el brazo de él, pero Remus se movió para no estar en contacto con él.

—El mes que viene, saldré yo solo —anunció—. Y será mejor que te vayas o llegarás tarde a Historia de la Magia —ordenó con su mejor tono de Prefecto de Gryffindor.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a mover el brazo derecho arriba y abajo.

—¿Ves? Está perfectamente. ¿Qué más da un hueso roto, si tenemos magia para arreglarlo? —Suspiró—. Pobres muggles, los compadezco.

—Hoy es un hueso. ¿Qué pasará cuando sea el cuello, Sirius? —respondió Remus con dureza. Estaba realmente enfadado; ¿qué había pasado aquella vez? ¿Por qué no había funcionado la poción Matalobos como lo había hecho hasta el momento? Entró en pánico—. ¿Y si empieza a dejar de surtir efecto? ¿Y si me convierto en…? —musitó para sí mismo.

—¡Por Merlín, para ya! —exclamó Sirius.

Remus lo miró con asombro; Sirius raramente perdía los nervios. Frunció el ceño.

—Para ti solo estoy exagerando, ¿verdad? ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Podría haber…!

No pudo seguir hablando, pues los labios de Sirius sellaron su boca con un beso. Cuando se separaron, el moreno asintió, satisfecho.

—Sabía que funcionaría.

Remus parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Me has besado solo para conseguir que me callara? —preguntó con una calma que realmente no sentía.

Sirius vaciló.

—Bueno… En parte —dijo con un ademán—. Y porque me… gustas, ya sabes.

—¡No, no sé nada! —exclamó Remus; se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Oh, vamos, llevo lanzándote indirectas desde hace años!

—Sirius, tú lanzas indirectas a todo el mundo.

El moreno se pasó una mano por la melena negra.

—Vale, _mea culpa_. Pero te dije que te quería aquella noche, a principio de curso…

—Nos habíamos bebido dos botellas de whisky de fuego entre los cuatro —replicó.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche. Habían robado unas botellas de la despensa y se las habían llevado a su habitación. Dos horas después, James había decidido que tenía que confesarle por enésima vez su amor a Lily, Peter estaba en el baño, echando hasta la primera papilla, y Sirius tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de Remus. ‹‹Te quiero, Lunático››. ‹‹Yo también, Canuto››.

—¡Pero lo decía en serio!

Remus apartó la mirada.

—No puedo gustarte —dijo.

—Oh, vamos, los dos sabemos que necesitas hacer un poco más de ejercicio y que te dé el sol. Si sacaras la nariz alguna vez de tus libros… Pero tranquilo, no todos tienen el tipo que yo tengo. Qué le vamos a hacer —explicó con una sonrisa ladeada que casi hizo que Remus pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—No es eso, idiota. Soy un hombre-lobo.

Sirius empezó a aplaudir lentamente.

—¡Y el premio para la obviedad del año es para… Remus John Lupin! Ya sé que eres un hombre-lobo; llevo saliendo por ahí contigo en cada luna llena durante los últimos cuatro años, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Precisamente por eso! —Remus ya había perdido la paciencia. Si no dejaba las cosas claras, corría el riesgo de dejarse convencer por las palabras de Sirius—. ¿Quieres que te rompa otro brazo para convencerte de que soy peligroso?

Sabía que Sirius no entraría en razón fácilmente. Para él era sencillo: podía convertirse en perro a voluntad, hubiera o no luna llena. Para Remus, lo que tenía era incontrolable. Viviría con su condición toda la vida. ¿Qué pasaría si un día se quedaba sin la poción que lo mantenía a raya? ¿Y si volvía a suceder lo de la noche anterior? No, no podía estar con nadie. De hecho, hacía tiempo que se había resignado a la soledad; nadie querría estar con alguien como él.

Miró a Sirius. De hecho, no entendía qué había visto Sirius en él. Eran muy diferentes: el moreno era una mezcla de sarcasmo, irresponsabilidad y alegría, mientras que Remus solía ser más calmado, más taciturno.

Era cierto que había desarrollado por él sentimientos que iban más allá que una simple amistad, pero nunca se había atrevido a profundizar en ellos. No había nada más amargo que las esperanzas que no tenían esperanza alguna de conseguir su objetivo.

—Pues me voy. —Sirius se levantó de golpe, pero antes de haber dado cuatro pasos, se giró—. Porque quieres que me vaya, ¿cierto?

Remus abrió la boca para afirmarlo, pero la palabra no pudo atravesar su garganta. En su lugar, murmuró:

—No.

Sirius sonrió, satisfecho, y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Cogió a Remus por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba serio como nunca lo había estado.

—Ahora voy a besarte, pero prométeme que no pensarás en nada malo. Me dan igual los argumentos que tengas, porque no pienso irme. Además, ¡no querrás que James y yo entremos en una competición para ver quién es más insistente de los dos!

Remus soltó una carcajada antes de abalanzarse sobre Sirius y besarlo. Estuvieron un rato así, besándose una y otra vez, hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió.

—Lamento ser yo quien interrumpa… —La profesora McGonagall los miraba impertérrita desde la puerta— pero, si no me equivoco, el señor Black llega tarde a una clase. Oh, y además está castigado —añadió.

—¡Venga ya, Minnie! —protestó el moreno.

Minerva se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quizás ahora que el señor Lupin _por fin_ ha respondido a sus indirectas, podría aprender un poco de puntualidad y formalidad de él, señor Black.

La mujer se marchó, dejándolos solos. Los muchachos se miraron y sonrieron.

—¿Has visto? Hasta McGonagall sabía que me gustabas. Para ser tan inteligente, a veces puedes ser muy tonto.


	3. Magical

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío_

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Tercer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"._

 _Esta vez toca una de las parejas más tiernas ( y no canon, desgraciadamente) del potterverso: ¡Nottgood! He escogido una canción que me encanta y me he basado sobre todo en la primera estrofa y en el estribillo. De verdad, escuchadla, es genial._

 _Every little thing she does is magic - The Police_

* * *

 **Magical**

 _Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start_

 _Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on_

 _..._

Theo suspiró por enésima vez en la última hora mientras miraba por la ventana. Aún no entendía del todo qué le había hecho pensar que ir a la biblioteca era una buena idea: llevaba más de media hora sin prestar atención al libro que tenía delante. La verdad es que se había refugiado allí con el único objetivo de huir de su sala común, donde Draco, Blaise, Pansy y los demás no hacían más que quejarse por el mal tiempo y poner mala cara.

Theo cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó. Se había cansado de fingir que estudiaba mientras se distraía con la lluvia que repiqueteaba contra el cristal. Salió de la biblioteca silbando —costumbre que tenía siempre que se aburría, pero que intentaba contener en la biblioteca— y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, giró a la derecha para ir a su Sala Común, pero una conversación llamó su atención.

—Mírala —dijo una alumna de Gryffindor entre risitas.

—No me extraña que la llamen loca; mira que salir con este tiempo… —replicó otra alumna de Hufflepuff.

Theo siguió con la mirada el objeto de las críticas de las chicas para encontrarse con una imagen rara, como mínimo: Luna Lovegood, completamente mojada, acercándose al pasillo interior con paso tranquilo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Theo se quitó la chaqueta, corrió hasta ponerse al lado de la muchacha y la cubrió para que no se mojara más. Las dos alumnas de antes los miraron entre intrigadas y divertidas, pero una ceja enarcada de Theo bastó para que fingieran cambiar de tema.

Luna se quitó la chaqueta de la cabeza y se la devolvió a Theo con una sonrisa.

—Ya estaba mojada, Theodore, no hacía falta que te mojaras tú también —dijo con esa franqueza que la caracterizaba.

Theo se sonrojó; había quedado como un tonto. Se pasó una mano por el pelo para sacudirse la lluvia.

—Y… ¿qué hacías ahí fuera con la que está cayendo, Luna? —preguntó.

La muchacha se sacó algo de los bolsillos y se lo mostró: eran unas raíces raras de color marrón que tenían flores moradas en un extremo. El chico miró primero la planta y después a Luna sin entender, pero ella le devolvió una mirada emocionada.

—¡Son raíces de yocarbo! Si pones una debajo de tu cama, mantendrá alejados a los limroutels.

Theo sonrió; recordaba a esos animalillos —si es que podía llamarlos así— de una de sus múltiples charlas con Luna sobre las diferentes criaturas que acechaban Hogwarts y a sus habitantes.

—¿Son los que te hacen que tengas pesadillas, verdad?

Luna sonrió complacida al ver que él recordaba lo que le había contado.

—Toma —Partió una de las raíces por la mitad y se la ofreció al muchacho—, así tú tampoco tendrás pesadillas.

Theo sonrió mientras se la guardaba en el bolsillo. En aquel momento, dudó.

—Oye… Me preguntaba si te gustaría… —Luna lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules; de repente, Theo no se acordaba de qué quería decir—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a estudiar conmigo a la biblioteca —dijo finalmente.

—No creo que a Madame Pince le guste que le mojemos la biblioteca —respondió ella con una risita. En aquel momento, Theo se acordó de que ambos estaban completamente mojados. Genial, había quedado como un tonto por segunda vez en diez minutos—. Tengo que guardar el yocarbo antes de que pierda su efecto, pero podemos vernos en la biblioteca en media hora, si quieres.

Theo asintió; abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero Luna ya se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía a su Torre.

El muchacho se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde. Llevaba literalmente meses intentándolo, pero cuando la tenía delante, la valentía lo abandonaba.

Sí, llevaba meses enamorado de Luna Lovegood, pero aún no se había atrevido a confesárselo. Por Merlín, ni siquiera era capaz de pedirle una cita en Hogsmeade.

No entendía por qué la gente se reía de Luna; para él, era la chica más especial que había conocido nunca. Caminaba por los pasillos siempre con una pequeña sonrisa distraída en el rostro, rodeada de un aura etérea que la distinguía de todos los demás.

Theo se había enamorado de todo lo que la caracterizaba: desde su pelo siempre enmarañado, hasta sus pendientes de rábanos y su ropa extravagante. Donde los demás veían rareza, él veía magia. Era como un rayo de sol que iluminaba sus días grises.

Suspiró. Quizá algún día se atrevería a declararse, pero, de momento, tendría que conformarse con volver a la biblioteca.


	4. Meant to be

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el Tercer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"._

 _¡Hola! Esta vez toca participar dos veces en el reto, pero es que no me puedo resistir a escribir sobre esta pareja y esta canción..._

 _Crédito a_ **LadyChocolateLover** _por cualquier parecido con su fic_ Recuerdos de familia _(LEEDLO)._

 _Can't help falling in love - Elvis Presley_

* * *

 **Meant to be**

—Evans, ¿estás cosiendo el vestido a mano o qué?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde se estaba cambiando. Un Sirius sorprendentemente arreglado apareció al otro lado con los brazos cruzados y su típica sonrisa descarada. Cuando la vio, soltó un silbido de admiración.

—Cornamenta me manda a ver por qué tardas tanto, pero pensándolo bien, igual su cerebro colapsa cuando te vea.

—¡Sirius! ¿Es que no sabes que da mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda?

Euphemia Potter apareció por la puerta con los brazos en jarras. Sirius puso su cara más inocente.

—¡Pero si no soy yo quien se casa!

Las dos mujeres enarcaron una ceja con escepticismo al mismo tiempo.

—Ya, claro, como si tú y James no fuerais en el mismo pack, jovencito. —Euphemia cogió a Sirius del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación—. Venga, ve a tranquilizar a mi hijo antes de que le dé un infarto. Sería una verdadera tragedia que muriera el día de su boda —suspiró.

Cuando las dos mujeres se quedaron solas, Lily se volvió hacia el espejo, nerviosa. Alisó con las manos el vestido, pero entonces recordó que tenía las palmas sudorosas y paró de inmediato; no quería manchar un vestido que no era suyo. Euphemia había hecho unos cuantos arreglos y actualizaciones a su vestido de boda para que le fuera bien a Lily.

—¡Oh, querida, estás preciosa!

—Gracias —respondió Lily, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Es por el vestido? No te preocupes —Euphemia colocó las manos en los hombros de la muchacha y le dio un suave apretón—. James lleva proclamando su amor por ti desde tiempos inmemoriales, así que…

—No es eso —cortó Lily—. Es que…

—Oh, querida, ¿tienes dudas? Es normal, todos las tenemos.

Lily sonrió. Agradecía mucho tener una figura materna, especialmente si era como Euphemia Potter.

—Tampoco es eso —aseguró—. Pero… echo de menos a mi familia. Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí.

Euphemia esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Eso es normal, cariño. Es un día muy importante. —Se quedó pensando—. Podríamos aplazar la boda, buscar un lugar más seguro…

—No —dijo Lily con decisión—. Es demasiado peligroso. —Sonrió—. Vamos, antes de que James tire la puerta abajo.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Sirius seguía allí, apoyado en la pared con cara de aburrimiento total (aunque se le veía en los ojos que también estaba emocionado); se levantó en cuando vio a las dos mujeres y le tendió un brazo a la más joven.

—Empezaba a creer que habías huido por la ventana.

Lily le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Ya te gustaría. Quieres quedarte a James para ti, confiésalo. —Ambos rieron—. Venga, vamos.

James siempre lo negaría y empezaría una discusión con cualquiera que se atreviera a sacar el tema, pero en el momento en el que vio a Lily vestida de novia, sus ojos se empañaron por la emoción.

Cuando Sirius llegó al pie del altar, miró a los novios con el mismo orgullo de un padre que ve a sus hijos triunfar en algo. Acto seguido, levantó una mano, que James chocó con entusiasmo.

—¡Bien hecho, tío!

La ceremonia trascurrió con una calma y serenidad sorprendentes, menos cuando Fleamont tuvo que carraspear para hacer notar a su hijo que ese beso apasionado que se estaba dando con su nueva esposa empezaba a incomodar a los invitados. Después, aparecieron unas mesas repletas de comida.

—¿Hemos invitado a comer a toda Inglaterra y no lo sabía? —inquirió Sirius al ver tal cantidad de manjares.

—No sabía que te habías vuelto tan delicado con la comida, querido —replicó Euphemia con sorna.

—¡No, no, si yo no me quejo! —respondió este con una sonrisa mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

Después de comer, Sirius se levantó y empezó a golpear su copa con el cuchillo con expresión solemne.

—Pero si apenas somos quince, no hace falta que… —susurró Lily al oído de su marido.

—Calla, ¿no ves lo entregado que está? —respondió James, sonriendo.

—Damas, caballeros y animales varios —La mitad de los invitados pusieron los ojos en blanco ante el comentario, pero Sirius siguió como si nada—, me complace anunciar que, por fin, después de siete años (Sí, siete años aguantando esto), Lily ha accedido a aliviar el sufrimiento de James. Y no solo el suyo, la verdad; sois afortunados por no haber tenido que aguantar los ‹‹¿Por qué sigue diciéndome que no? ¿Y si es verdad que no le gusto, Canuto? ¡Lily, amor mío…!››

—¡Eh, que yo nunca he dicho esas cosas! —saltó James, medio indignado y medio rojo por la vergüenza que su mejor amigo le estaba haciendo pasar.

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

—¿Remus?

Remus, que estaba sentado entre Dumbledore y Peter, suspiró.

—Si no me equivoco, proclamaste tu amor por Lily unas cincuenta veces, planeaste diferentes formas de declararte unas veinte veces y pensaste en secuestrarla al menos una vez —enumeró.

—Gracias, Lunático. Por fin empleas esa enorme inteligencia que tienes para algo importante —Sirius sonrió con orgullo.

James boqueó un par de veces, incapaz de pensar un solo argumento en contra de aquellas pruebas tan contundentes.

—Y eso solo en el último año —añadió Remus, quien tenía expresión culpable, pero en el fondo se lo estaba pasando en grande con todo aquello.

—Bueno, no me distraigáis, que tenía pensado un discurso precioso. —Sirius puso las manos encima de los hombros de su amigo—. No me explayaré más en lo obsesionado que estuvo James durante todos estos años, porque, francamente, eso lo sabe hasta el Calamar Gigante, pero sí que me gustaría ponerme serio por una vez… —Se calló y miró a todo el mundo, expectante—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿¡En serio!? Sirius… Serio…

—Lo hemos pillado, hijo —dijo Fleamont—, pero no nos ha hecho gracia. Lo siento.

Sirius puso cara de fastidio, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por aquella vez.

—Al grano: quiero desear toda la felicidad del mundo al mejor amigo que la vida ha podido regalarme. Sin ofender, chicos. —Miró a Peter y Remus, quienes se encogieron de hombros con una sonrisa—. James, espero que seas muy feliz junto a la pelirroja. Lily —Miró a su casi cuñada—, cuídamelo, que ya sabes que le gusta mucho hacer tonterías. —Sirius inspiró hondo—. Nunca he creído en el amor verdadero y todos esos cuentos, pero, mirándoos, empiezo a creer que el amor verdadero sí existe y… Bueno… Pues eso. —Sirius calló, porque sentía que si seguía hablando, terminaría llorando, y Sirius Black nunca lloraba.

Los novios se levantaron para abrazar a su padrino de bodas. James y Sirius se fundieron en un abrazo que duró sus buenos dos minutos y Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora me gustaría hablar a mí —anunció James—, pero como no se me da bien hablar sobre mis sentimientos…

—Lo sabemos —dijo Peter en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que lo escucharan todos y estallaran en carcajadas.

James fulminó a su amigo con la mirada antes de proseguir:

—Como no se me da bien dar discursos, he decidido que es mejor bailar. —Lily lo miró con curiosidad—. Así que, si mi esposa me hace el honor… —Le tendió una mano, que Lily aceptó con una sonrisa.

Las mesas desaparecieron, dejando un amplio espacio que serviría de pista de baile. James condujo a Lily hasta el centro y puso una mano en su cintura. Empezaron a moverse, pero en cuanto empezaron a sonar las primeras notas, Lily soltó un grito ahogado.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

James sonrió e hizo algo inverosímil: empezó a cantar al son de la canción.

— _Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you…_ —Lily cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de James, dejándose llevar por la voz y los movimientos de su marido—. _Some things are meant to be. Take my hand. Take my whole life too…_

Lily levantó la cabeza y miró a James. Tal vez solo fuera una canción empalagosa sobre un amor idealizado, pero allí, en aquella pequeña boda realizada a prisas y corriendo, pensó que la letra no podía ser más real.

Corrían tiempos complicados en los que era difícil creer que las cosas saldrían bien, y aún eran demasiado jóvenes para saber cómo sería su futuro, pero había cosas que simplemente estaban escritas con tinta indeleble en el libro del Destino.

Y el amor de James Potter y Lily Evans era, sin duda, una de esas cosas.

* * *

 _Vale, puede parecer que la canción solo aparece al final, pero... Joder, que son Lily y James Potter. Si ellos no son almas gemelas, no sé quiénes lo son._

 _James Potter cantando esta canción es lo más romántico que veréis en toda vuestra vida y lo sabéis._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	5. Warriors

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Cuarto Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 _Hoy traigo un OS con una pareja un poco peculiar: Neville Longbottom x Pansy Parkinson. La verdad es que me gusta mucho la pareja y he estado realmente inspirada a la hora de escribir la historia; de hecho, ha sido la más larga, con más de 2300 palabras._

 _Como siempre, cualquier cosa que no se ajuste al canon corre de mi cuenta._

 _Warrior - Beth Crowley_

* * *

 **Warriors**

 _You fascinated me,_

 _cloaked in shadows and secrecy,_

 _the beauty of a broken angel…_

...

Alecto Carrow se paseaba por la clase como una bestia en busca de su próxima víctima. Desde que Voldemort se había hecho con el control del Ministerio y Snape había matado a Dumbledore, Hogwarts había pasado de ser un refugio a convertirse en una cárcel para todos los estudiantes que no compartían su ideología.

―Bien, antes de empezar, repasemos lo que aprendimos la semana pasada.

Miró a los alumnos uno por uno; no era muy difícil, puesto que la mayoría de hijos de muggles no habían acudido a Hogwarts aquel año. Cuando aquella bruja pasó por delante de Neville, este apretó los dientes. Aún le dolían los moretones que tenía de la última vez que había intervenido en clase.

Al final, Carrow encontró a su víctima: Justin Finch-Fletchney, uno de los pocos nacidos de muggles de la clase de Neville que seguía en el colegio. Y además, de Hufflepuff.

―Dígame, señor Finch… ¿Por qué tenía razón Salazar Slytherin al decir que solo deberían asistir hijos de magos a Hogwarts?

El joven parpadeó, intentando contener las lágrimas. Temblaba de puro miedo. Si Neville se había llevado golpes y maldiciones solo por intentar detener una injusticia, los hijos de muggles eran castigados por el mero hecho de estar allí.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Alecto, relamiéndose. Sus dedos se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de su varita. El chico abrió la boca para responder, pero no emitió ningún sonido. La profesora (si es que podía llamársela así) se acercó a él hasta que su nariz puntiaguda quedó a centímetros del rostro del chico―. ¿Es que te has quedado sordo o solo eres tonto? ―Se giró hacia el resto de la clase ―. ¿Veis? Por _esto_ ―Señaló a Justin― es por lo que los que son como él no deberían estar aquí.

Los de Slytherin rieron, pero el resto de la clase se quedó en silencio. ‹‹Mierda››, pensó Neville antes de levantarse de la silla. Carrow lo miró y sonrió.

―Vaya, vaya, el señor Longbottom, defensor de las causas perdidas… Dígame, ¿qué quiere decir esta vez?

Neville cuadró los hombros y miró a los ojos a la mujer.

―Creo que ya es suficiente. ―Señaló a Justin―. ¿Por qué no lo deja en paz?

Alecto Carrow lo miró con una mezcla de malicia y diversión.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Eso cree? Bien, ¿por qué no responde usted a mi pregunta?

Neville negó con la cabeza.

―No responderé a una pregunta tan humillante y retrógrada ―anunció. El resto de la clase contuvo el aliento.

Alecto, en cambio, rio.

―Bien. ¿Señorita Parkinson? ―La muchacha, hasta entonces con la vista clavada en la pizarra, desvió los ojos verdes hacia la profesora―. Ilumínenos, por favor.

―Según Salazar Slytherin, los nacidos de muggles no estaban capacitados para asistir a una escuela de magia, pues sus habilidades no eran comparables a las de los magos de verdad ―dijo con tono eficiente.

―Muy bien. Recordad, niños: los sangre sucia tienen más parecido con los animales que con nosotros ―respondió Alecto, complacida. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Justin Finch, pero este tenía la vista clavada en su mesa―. Ahora, dígame si es tan amable… ¿Cuál es el castigo para los que se niegan a acatar las órdenes de un profesor?

Parkinson vaciló.

―Bueno, se pueden aplicar diferentes medidas… Un castigo de un tiempo determinado, trabajos de limpieza en el colegio o… ―Miró a la profesora, vacilante, pero esta enarcó una ceja, expectante― la maldición Cruciatus.

Neville tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo firme en su sitio. No se iba a dejar amedrentar por un par de matones. No era como si no le hubieran lanzado un Crucio antes.

―¿Quiere enseñarle al señor Finch las consecuencias de no responder a una pregunta? ―preguntó Alecto.

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos, pero no articuló palabra. Levantó su varita lentamente en dirección al chico. Este la miraba con los ojos como platos.

En aquel momento, Neville se interpuso entre la varita y su víctima.

―No lo hagas, Parkinson ―susurró.

La muchacha no sabía qué hacer; miró a sus compañeros de casa, pero estos estaban o sin expresión o esperando, ávidos, el espectáculo.

―¿Y bien? No me diga que se ha ablandado ante ese… ―Carrow miró a Neville con desprecio― traidor a la sangre.

Pansy apretó la mandíbula, pero desvió la mirada de Neville justo antes de decir:

―¡ _Crucio_!

Neville se vio asaltado por un dolor inaguantable. Un segundo después, estaba en el suelo, gritando y retorciéndose.

En aquel momento, abrieron la puerta del aula. El hermano de Alecto, Amycus, apareció.

―Te necesito ―dijo―. Tenemos reunión urgente.

―La clase de hoy ha terminado ―anunció la profesora de Estudios Muggles. Antes de salir, se agachó junto a Neville, que jadeaba en el suelo con los ojos muy apretados―. Siga así, señor Longbottom, y no llegará vivo al final del curso ―susurró.

‹‹Esto tampoco es vida››, pensó mientras sus compañeros salían del aula, dejándolo allí solo. Solo quedaron Ernie, Seamus, Dean Justin.

―Lo siento mucho, Neville… ―se disculpó el chico, al borde de las lágrimas.

Este se encogió de hombros.

―No duele tanto ―mintió―. Al final te acostumbras.

―No lo soporto más. Si no salgo de aquí pronto, me volveré loco… ―dijo Justin.

Dean puso una mano en su hombro y le dio un suave apretón.

―No pasa nada, tío. Te protegeremos. No os dejaremos solos.

―Exacto ―corroboró Neville. Movió el cuello a ambos lados, desentumeciéndose―. Venga, vamos a comer.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, pero por el camino se encontraron con Ginny, que parecía muy preocupada.

―Un niño de primero ha desaparecido esta mañana. Sus compañeros creen que se ha escondido; hoy tenían Artes Oscuras ―dijo.

Neville suspiró. Cada vez era más frecuente que los alumnos más jóvenes no fueran a clase, aterrorizados por lo que los nuevos profesores pudieran hacerle.

―Yo buscaré por arriba ―dijo―. Vosotros dividíos: id al Bosque Prohibido y al Lago. Puede que esté allí.

Se encaminó a las últimas plantas; la sexta estaba llena de aulas en desuso, el lugar perfecto para esconderse. Vagó por el pasillo, atento a cualquier posible ruido delator. Registró cada clase, sin éxito. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo del ala este, estuvo a punto de darse por rendido e inspeccionar en otro lugar, pero entonces oyó algo.

A alguien.

Se acercó con cuidado a la puerta de la que procedía el sonido y pegó la oreja a la madera. Alguien estaba sollozando dentro. Frunció el ceño; sonaba más como una chica que como un chico.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y metió la cabeza primero, pero lo que vio lo hizo abrir la puerta de golpe: Pansy Parkinson estaba llorando en una esquina, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos alrededor de las rodillas.

En cuanto lo vio, levantó su varita, apuntándolo, mientras se secaba los ojos con la otra mano.

―¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ―exclamó, levantándose con rapidez.

Neville no supo qué responder.

―Estaba buscando a alguien… ―consiguió decir.

La muchacha señaló a su alrededor.

―Pues evidentemente, no está aquí. ¡Largo!

Neville frunció el ceño, observando el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillantes e hinchados por el llanto. Entonces lo comprendió.

―Te sientes culpable ―dijo. No era una pregunta o una suposición.

Pansy frunció los labios y estuvo a punto de responder con un comentario hiriente ―Neville la conocía poco, pero sabía demasiado bien que ella era así―, pero en su lugar, bajó lentamente la varita y puso la expresión más triste que Neville había visto nunca.

―No quería… ―empezó. Entonces, debió de darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, porque su expresión cambió: volvió a ser la princesa de Slytherin, siempre fría, siempre inalcanzable―. La culpa de todo esto es tuya, idiota. Si no te metieras en medio cada vez que alguno de esos estúpidos está en apuros, no tendrías esas heridas ―escupió, señalando el ojo morado de Neville, fruto de una pelea con un Slytherin días atrás.

Pansy pasó por su lado para salir, pero se detuvo cuando Neville respondió:

―Duermo mejor por las noches si sé que he ayudado a alguien. ―La miró; ella le devolvió la mirada. Azul contra verde―. ¿Tú consigues dormir por las noches, Parkinson? ―preguntó.

―Cállate ―espetó ella, eludiendo responder directamente.

Neville suspiró mientras ella se marchaba. Por un momento, creyó que Pansy Parkinson podía ser diferente. Se equivocaba.

O tal vez no.

.

 _I ventured carefully_

 _afraid of what you thought I'd be,_

 _but pretty soon I was entangled_

 _._

Pansy observó con los labios apretados desde el muro en el que estaba sentada cómo Gregory y Vincent se reían de un alumno de tercero mientras se lanzaban su mochila el uno al otro. El chico, bastante bajito para su edad, intentaba, sin éxito, coger sus cosas, lo que provocaba las risas de los que los observaban. Pansy volvió al libro que estaba intentando leer, pero las súplicas del chico la distraían y exasperaban a partes iguales.

Las risas pararon de golpe. Pansy levantó la mirada; Longbottom y Weasley habían intervenido y habían cogido la mochila. Se la devolvieron a su dueño, que huyó del lugar tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas.

Vincent levantó la varita, pero Weasley esquivó el hechizo con asombrosa habilidad; claro, no era guardiana del equipo de Gryffindor por nada. Entonces vio cómo Gregory estaba a punto de atacar a Longbottom por la espalda y, antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, saltó al suelo y se dirigió al grupo a grandes zancadas.

Se interpuso entre Vincent y su víctima. Le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva con la ceja enarcada.

―¿No habéis tenido suficiente?

―¿Qué pasa aquí? ―preguntó una voz estridente. Draco se acercó a ellos, seguido de Blaise.

‹‹Genial››¸ pensó la morena.

―Tus amiguitos estaban molestando a uno de tercero y estos ―Señaló a los gryffindor― se han metido por en medio. ―Se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Les dices tú que paren ya este sinsentido o lo hago yo?

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

―Qué benevolente te veo hoy, Pansy. ¿Des de cuándo te has vuelto tan amiguita de esta escoria?

―Aquí la única escoria que hay eres tú, Malfoy ―respondió la Weasley sin amedrentarse.

―Repite eso y no volverás a tener lengua con la que hablar ―siseó él.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿No puedes dejarlo pasar por una vez? ―espetó―. Seguro que Quién-tú-sabes está orgulloso de ver que eres tan maduro, respondiendo a las pullas de chusma como esta.

Draco frunció el ceño, evaluando las palabras de la chica; al final, pareció convencido o con pocas ganas de pelear, porque dijo:

―Crabbe, Goyle, vámonos. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. ―Miró a su alrededor―. ¿¡Vosotros qué estáis mirando!? ―ladró.

La multitud que se había congregado a contemplar el espectáculo se dispersó rápidamente. Al final, en el patio solo estaban Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Pansy.

Los dos gryffindor se miraron entre ellos, confundidos.

―De nada ―dijo Pansy con frialdad antes de marcharse de allí.

―No sé qué mosca le habrá picado ―oyó que decía la pelirroja.

―Yo tampoco ―respondió el chico―, pero ojalá siga así.

Pansy sonrió. Por algún motivo oculto, le gustara que al menos alguien en gryffindor pensara que no era un monstruo sin alma.

.

 _You take me by the hand,_

 _I am sure of who I am_

 _._

― _Entregadme a Harry Potter_ ―dijo la voz de Voldemort― _y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entregadme a Harry Potter y dejaré el colegio intacto. Entregadme a Harry Potter y seréis recompensados. Tenéis tiempo hasta la medianoche_. *

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre el Gran Comedor. Los ojos de Pansy vagaron por la sala, sopesando las diferentes reacciones de sus compañeros. Algunos slytherin apretaron con fuerza sus varitas, mirando a Potter con decisión.

De repente, varias personas se movieron a la vez, colocándose al lado del muchacho. Protegiéndolo.

―¿Es que no lo veis? ¡Está justo ahí! ¡Atrapadlo! ―gritó alguien de Slytherin.

En aquel momento, los ojos de Pansy se encontraron con el que había sido su confidente durante los últimos meses: Neville Longbottom.

Recordó cómo al principio le pasaba información sobre posibles trampas o castigos preparados por los profesores o por los de su propia casa. Poco a poco, aquellos encuentros furtivos fueron convirtiéndose en charlas más largas. Se convirtieron en amigos. Más o menos.

Recordó la última conversación que tuvieron, justo antes de que el caos se desatara:

 _Estaban en un pequeño claro, en el lado más oriental del Lago Negro._

― _¿Qué harás cuando Él venga? ―preguntó Neville._

 _Pansy se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada._

― _Luchar, supongo._

 _No dijo en qué bando. Él tampoco preguntó._

― _Podrías unirte a nosotros, ¿sabes?_

 _La muchacha resopló con sorna._

― _¿Al Ejército de Dumbledore? Sí, estoy segura de que me aceptarían sin dudar. Ya puedo ver las pancartas de bienvenida ―replicó con sarcasmo._

― _Pues no te unas. Pero elige._

― _¿Qué? ―preguntó ella._

― _Lo que te haga dormir mejor por las noches ―respondió Neville, mirándola a los ojos―. Lucha por algo que valga la pena._

 _El contacto duró unos segundos, hasta que ella carraspeó y apartó la mirada de nuevo. Tanta intimidad la ponía nerviosa por algún motivo que no acertaba a comprender._

Algo que valga la pena…

Entonces, Pansy dio un paso al frente.

Y luego otro.

En apenas un segundo, estaba al lado de Neville, junto a los otros defensores de Harry Potter.

Se oyeron varias exclamaciones ahogadas en la sala. ¿¡Qué demonios…!?

Pansy miró de reojo a los que estaban a su alrededor. La mayoría parecían sorprendidos, pero nadie puso objeciones a su presencia.

Sintió cómo una mano cogía la suya. Miró a su izquierda; Neville la miró a los ojos y asintió. Parecía aliviado y orgulloso a partes iguales.

Pansy se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo y a sus elecciones. No sabía si había elegido el bando ganador o perdedor, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar.

* * *

* _Palabras directamente sacadas de_ Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte.

 _Sé que el ship no sale explícitamente, pero las mejores historias son las que ocurren en nuestra mente. Además, cualquier final es solo un nuevo comienzo, así que... ;)_

 _Normalmente, me imagino a una Pansy imperturbable y un poco fría, pero creo que ese momento de debilidad es crucial para entender a alguien que se debate entre lo que se espera de ella y la culpabilidad._

 _Vivan las parejas raras y poco famosas._

 _MrsDarfoy_


	6. Certain

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Cuarto Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 _Segunda participación en el reto de este mes... Pero es que no podía resistirme a escribir sobre mi OTP entre todas las OTPs... ¡Remadora! Muchas gracias a Gizz por nominar la canción, me ha inspirado muchísimo :)_

 _Es tarde y tengo muuucho sueño, así que sed indulgente con los errores que haya cometido *carita de cachorro abandonado*_

 _Certain things - James Arthur_

* * *

 **Certain**

 _Something about you_

 _is like an addiction_

 _[…]_

' _cause certain things hurt_

 _and you are my only virtue_

…

Remus se apareció en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Abrió la puerta, que nunca estaba cerrada con llave, y se sacudió la lluvia de encima. Dejó el abrigo en la entrada y se dirigió directamente a la enorme chimenea del ―también enorme― salón a calentarse las manos.

―Podría decir que hueles un perro mojado, pero claro ―Sirius apareció por la puerta y observó a su amigo con su sempiterna sonrisa rebelde―, el perro soy yo, así que la broma perdería parte de su encanto.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. Ni doce años en Azkaban habían podido con el humor negro de Sirius Black.

―Tú sí que hueles como un perro, pero de los que llevan dos años sin tocar el agua ―replicó Remus.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

―Ducharse está sobrevalorado. Es decir ―levantó los brazos, señalando a su alrededor―, con todas las cosas interesantes y divertidas que se pueden hacer aquí, ¿y tú quieres que me dé una ducha?

La puerta volvió a abrirse en aquel momento; Remus se quedó observando la puerta, pero suspiró al ver que solo eran Ojoloco y los Weasley.

―¿Empezamos? ―dijo Alastor, que nunca se andaba con rodeos.

Remus se levantó, estirando el desgastado jersey que llevaba.

―¿No esperamos a Tonks?

Sirius rio; se acercó a él y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

―Disimular siempre se te ha dado de pena, amigo.

El hombre se sonrojó, pero frunció el ceño, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

―Nymphadora sabe perfectamente que, si no puede llegar a tiempo, empezaremos sin ella. Así aprenderá que la puntualidad es una gran virtud ―masculló Alastor. El hombre había sido mentor de Tonks, sabía bien de lo que hablaba.

En vez de pasar a la cocina, como era habitual siempre que la Orden se reunía, se quedaron en el salón, donde estarían más calientes.

―Bien… ―empezó a decir el Auror. No pudo seguir mucho más.

―¡NO EMPECÉIS SIN MÍ! ―gritó una voz desde la puerta.

Remus sonrió para sus adentros; reconocería esa voz en cualquier momento y lugar.

―Ah, aquí está ―suspiró Alastor.

Nymphadora Tonks apareció en el salón como un tornado, salpicando de agua a todos.

―Sí, sí, lo sé: llego tarde, blablablá ―dijo, antes de que Ojoloco tuviera tiempo de recriminarle nada. Se sentó en el extremo del sofá más cercano al fuego, al lado de Remus―. Pero si os cuento qué me ha pasado, no os lo creeréis.

―Créeme, querida, de ti nos lo creemos todo ―señaló Molly.

―Bueno, pues resulta que nos ha salido una gotera en casa. He intentado eliminarla con magia, pero no sé cómo, lo único que he hecho es hacerla más grande. ¡Y ahora, cada vez que lanzas un hechizo, se vuelve más grande! ―exclamó, tremendamente contrariada.

El resto estallaron en carcajadas. Remus miró a Tonks con una sonrisa. Observó su pelo rosa, su jersey de rayas negras y amarillas ―como buena hufflepuff― y sus pantalones vaqueros desgastados.

―¿Has probado con un _Finite Incantatem_ primero y un _Meteologoembrujo Recanto_ después? ―sugirió.

Tonks lo miró, completamente seria.

―Remus, soy rara y estoy un poco loca, pero no soy tonta ―replicó.

Remus se sonrojó, pero insistió:

―Sí, pero ¿lo has hecho en ese orden?

Tonks enarcó una ceja y fue a replicar, pero cerró la boca lentamente. Se quedó pensando; esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

―¡Eres un genio! ―exclamó.

Se levantó de golpe, pero antes de marcharse a toda prisa, volvió sobre sus pasos y plantó un beso en la mejilla del hombre. Remus observó incrédulo cómo se marchaba. Rozó con los dedos su mejilla, justo dónde ella lo había besado.

―¡Si te vas ahora, no hace falta que vuelvas! ―gritó Alastor, pero fue inútil: Tonks ya había cerrado de un portazo.

―Señoras y señores, con todos ustedes, ¡mi sobrina! ―exclamó Sirius con un gesto teatral.

Los cuatro que quedaban pasaron a temas más serios después de la extraña ―como mínimo― intervención de la muchacha. Desgraciadamente, había una misión que planear.

Cuando tuvieron todos los cabos atados, Alastor y los Weasley se marcharon, dejando a los merodeadores solos.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Sirius, volviéndose hacia su amigo con una sonrisa ladeada.

―¿Bien… qué? ―preguntó Remus.

―¿No quieres contarme nada especial sobre tu vida? ¿Nada que te haya pasado últimamente? ¿Ningún interés repentino en… nada? ―incitó Sirius, mirando a su amigo con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

―Nada digno de contar ―respondió Remus con vaguedad.

―¡HE VUELTO! ¿Qué me he perdido? ―Tonks volvió a aparecer por la puerta, pero se quedó parada al ver que solo estaban los dos hombres―. El maldito de Alastor no me ha esperado, ¿a que no?

Se sentó en el sofá en el mismo sitio que ocupaba antes, al lado de Remus ―a pesar de que el resto de sillones estaban libres― y suspiró.

―¿Has conseguido detener la gotera? ―preguntó Remus con amabilidad.

―Me encantaría escuchar esa historia, pero hoy ya me han mencionado varias veces que tendría que darme una ducha ya, así que… Os dejo solos ―intervino Sirius, guiñando un ojo descaradamente a Remus―. Estoy seguro de que a Remus le encantará que le confirmes que sigue siendo tan inteligente como siempre.

Este lo fulminó con la mirada, pero fingió que no pasaba nada.

―Al final resulta que cuando he llegado, mi madre ya había solucionado el problema. Luego ha estado gritándome durante media hora. ¡Hasta me ha dicho que no sabe cómo he llegado a Auror! ¿Te lo puedes creer? A ver, sé que soy muy despistada, ¡pero hago bien mi trabajo! Y mi padre nos observaba desde su sillón, riendo entre dientes… ―Miró a Remus, muy seria de repente―. Te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad? Vosotros planeando una misión y yo aquí contando mi patosa vida como si…

―No, no ―cortó Remus. Sonrió―. Me gusta escucharte.

―A mí también me gusta hablar contigo ―respondió la muchacha, sonrojándose ligeramente―. Cuando te dejo hablar, claro ―añadió, riendo.

Remus pensó que le daba igual si no lo dejaba hablar. Le encantaba oír sus disparates. Y que a ella le gustara estar con él. Y tenerla cerca. Por Merlín, daría una vida que no tenía para tenerla aún más cerca…

Con ella, conseguía olvidarse de todo lo malo que pasaba a su alrededor y dentro de él.

Nymphadora Tonks lo tenía completamente atrapado. Y Remus Lupin tenía claro que no quería liberarse.

* * *

 _Nymphadora no es tonta, seguro que se le habría ocurrido ese hechizo tan simple sin ayuda de nadie, argumentaréis. Bueno, como persona tremendamente despistada que soy, una cosa es ser tonta y otra muy distinta pararse a pensar las cosas. Creedme, sé que ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo que he narrado. Y aunque no, bueno... es mi canon y me invento las chorradas que quiero (?)_

 _PRIMER REMADORA EN EL QUE NO ME EMOCIONO ESCRIBIENDO DRAMA Y HAGO ALGO MÁS TRISTE Y TRÁGICO QUE CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS. NO ME LO CREO NI YO._

 _REMUS Y TONKS OTP SUPREMA, BITCHES._

 _MrsDarfoy se va a la cama_


	7. My lucky stars

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío. _

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Sexto Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 _¡Hola! Parece que hace un siglo desde que no participo en este reto y he estado a punto de desapuntarme esta vez, pero al final la inspiración ha venido en todo su esplendor y he conseguido escribir esto, que, aunque no me ha salido tan esplendoroso como yo quería, sí cumple su función. Blinny for the win._

 _You won't let go - James Arthur_

* * *

 **My lucky stars**

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_ _  
_ _You made me feel as though I was enough_ _  
_ _We danced the night away, we drank too much_

[…]

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_ _  
_ _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_

―1997―

El mundo daba vueltas. Las estrellas se acercaban para luego alejarse de nuevo, o al menos esa es la sensación que tenía un Blaise muy borracho.

Se sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y se encendió un cigarro, disfrutando de la nicotina que se fusionaba con su organismo y del silencio del lago. A lo lejos, se oían gritos y risas.

Los de Slytherin habían decidido organizar una fiesta para celebrar que sexto se acababa, y se habían encontrado con los de Gryffindor, que habían tenido la misma idea. En otra situación, se habrían insultado y amenazado y luego cada grupo había seguido su camino, pero aquella noche, habían decidido que si se juntaban, tendrían el doble de alcohol.

Poco a poco, el grupo había ido deshaciéndose. La primera en irse había sido Granger, alegando que tenía que hacer no-sé-qué. Draco la había seguido poco después, sin dignarse a pensar una excusa decente. A Blaise le parecía muy gracioso el patetismo de su amigo, siempre detrás de la empollona de Gryffindor. Aunque claro, Draco nunca lo admitiría.

―¿Me das uno? ―Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Blaise levantó la cabeza; Ginevra Weasley se había sentado a su lado y lo miraba con una ceja enarcada. Blaise se incorporó, le tendió un cigarrillo y le acercó el mechero para encendérselo. La contempló mientras la chica daba la primera calada y se tumbaba en el suelo. Tenía solo quince años, pero no había nadie en el colegio que pudiera competir con ella.

―¿Qué pensaría ese novio tuyo si te viera aquí conmigo?

Weasley soltó un ruidito sarcástico.

―Mi novio no decide qué hago con mi vida y qué no. Además ―añadió―, ya no hay ningún novio del que hablar.

Blaise no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Cuánto lo lamento ―dijo con ironía.

La pelirroja dejó salir el humo lentamente.

―Seguro que sí.

―Entonces ―Blaise se giró―, ¿vienes a por un polvo de despecho?

Ginny se volteó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a poca distancia.

―Siempre has sido un bocazas, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise sonrió.

―Forma parte de mi encanto natural.

Ginny esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa ladeada y volvió a tumbarse mirando las estrellas.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Weasley tiró lo que quedaba de su cigarro y se levantaba. Blaise la miró de reojo (le miró el culo, para qué mentir), pero no dijo nada.

―Bueno, ¿vas a tenerme esperando toda la noche? ―preguntó ella, deteniéndose unos pasos más allá.

Se giró para mirarlo y, por un segundo, Blaise contuvo el aliento. Aunque se burlaba de Draco por ir detrás de Granger, él llevaba un tiempo bien largo obsesionado con aquella pelirroja. Y ahora que había llegado por fin su oportunidad, no era capaz de moverse.

Finalmente, su cerebro reaccionó y consiguió levantarse entre tambaleos.

.

 _I knew I loved you then_ _  
_ _But you'd never know_ _  
_ _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_ _  
_ _I know I needed you_ _  
_ _But I never showed_

―1998―

Blaise se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de aquella aula abandonada. Abrió los ojos y el rojo inundó su campo visual. Los cerró de nuevo y se acercó un poco más al cuerpo que rodeaba con un brazo.

Ginny, todavía dormida, se giró hasta que sus narices quedaron a diez centímetros de distancia. Blaise deslizó la mirada por sus rasgos, que tan bien había llegado a conocer en los últimos meses.

Después de aquella vez, el año anterior, llegó el verano y cada uno se fue por un lado. Hasta que volvieron a verse en septiembre y retomaron los encuentros fortuitos. Nada importante, solo sexo.

Al menos, eso se dijo Blaise cuando vio que Ginny despertaba y sintió la urgencia de huir de allí. Normalmente, se acostaban y luego se volvían a sus vidas, pero últimamente también dormían juntos. Blaise nunca se había quedado a dormir con una chica con la que se había acostado. Nunca. Era su regla de oro.

Empezó a vestirse con rapidez.

―¿Te vas? ―preguntó una soñolienta Ginny.

Blaise la miró por encima del hombro.

―Tengo clase a las nueve. Además, mi cama es más cómoda ―dijo de forma casual.

Ginny se encogió de hombros ―aunque por un segundo Blaise hubiera dicho que parecía dolida―, y empezó a vestirse también.

Cuando Blaise terminó, se marchó sin decir palabra, aunque una vocecita en su cerebro no paraba de repetirle dos palabras: ‹‹Eres gilipollas››.

―Y, además, me he enamorado ―añadió él en voz baja.

.

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
 _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_  
 _And I'll take the kids to school_  
 _Wave them goodbye_  
 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

―2015―

―¡Buenos días! ―gritó Blaise, dando un portazo al entrar en el dormitorio.

Ginny abrió un ojo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Acto seguido, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

―Déjame en paz, Zabini.

Blaise se sentó en la cama y dejó la bandeja con el desayuno encima de Ginny.

―Doce años casados y sigues llamándome por mi apellido, Weasley ―señaló, quitándole la almohada de golpe.

Ella se incorporó y lo miró con cara de malas pulgas.

―Ya sabes que solo lo hago cuando haces tonterías. Desgraciadamente, es algo que haces muy a menudo.

Blaise rió y se inclinó para besarla. Ella pasó una mano por su cuello y le devolvió el beso, pero cuando se separaron, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Has estado fumando ―sentenció.

Blaise puso cara de inocencia.

―No, qué va. Y cuidado, que vas a tirar el desayuno al suelo ―dijo, señalando la bandeja con las tazas de café y las tostadas.

Ginny cogió la taza de café y tomó un sorbo sin dejar de juzgarlo con la mirada. Cuando nació Cassian, Ginny obligó a Blaise a dejar de fumar, ‹‹porque nadie envenenará a mi hijo con la mierda esa››. Blaise juraba que lo había intentado, pero a veces la tentación era más fuerte que él y se escabullía al jardín a fumarse un pitillo.

Se oyó una puerta abrirse y un niño de once años entró como un huracán en la habitación de sus padres. Se lanzó encima de la cama justo después de que Ginny salvara su desayuno levantando la bandeja en el aire.

El niño cogió una tostada y le dio un mordisco enorme, pero entonces se detuvo; arrugó la nariz y se quedó mirando a Blaise.

―Papá ha estado fumando ―le dijo a su madre.

Ginny soltó una carcajada, Blaise resopló.

―Menuda familia tengo ―masculló. Miró a su hijo con expresión dolida―. Pensaba que éramos amigos.

―Lo somos, pero mamá me prometió que me dejaría probar su Nimbus 2008 si le chivaba cada vez que te veía fumando.

Blaise lanzó una mirada a Ginny.

―¿Y todavía sigues pensando que este niño irá a Gryffindor? Tiene madera de Slytherin, claramente ―sentenció.

―¡Hablando de eso! ―Ginny se levantó rápidamente―. ¡Vestíos o llegaremos tarde! ―exclamó.

Blaise cogió la otra taza de café y echó un trago.

―Ni hablar. No he preparado el desayuno para que ahora lo tiremos.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Son dos tazas de café y cuatro tostadas, Blaise. No es como si hayas tenido que recolectar el café tú mismo.

Su hijo asintió, dándole la razón a su madre mientras se terminaba una tostada. Blaise cogió a Cassian por debajo de los brazos y lo puso en pie. Le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

―Venga, jovencito, ahora, por listo, te quedas sin mis maravillosas tostadas. Ve a vestirte si no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día en Hogwarts.

A las diez y media, la familia Zabini al completo cruzaba la pared que llevaba al Andén 9 y 3/4. Al otro lado, se encontraron con los Potter y los Malfoy.

―¿Preparados para llorar? ―preguntó Harry, sonriendo―. La primera vez siempre es dura.

―Te recuerdo que el único que lloró el año pasado fuiste tú, querido ―señaló Pansy.

Lily, la hija de Harry y Pansy pasaba a segundo, mientras que Scorpius y Cassian entraban aquel año a Hogwarts.

―Draco ha llorado esta mañana ―contó Hermione.

―¡No es verdad! ―exclamó su marido.

―¡Sí que lo es! ―respondió su hijo Scorpius.

―¡Venga, todos los niños al tren! ―ordenó Draco, lanzando una mirada traicionada a su hijo.

Los niños fueron a buscar a sus amigos (básicamente casi todos eran primos, gracias a la extensa familia Weasley) y los padres se quedaron charlando. Un grupo de niños se acercó a ellos.

―Perdone… ―Uno de los niños tendió una hoja a Ginny― ¿podría firmarme un autógrafo?

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa vanidosa antes de estampar su firma y una dedicatoria en cada una de las hojas que los niños traían. Ginevra Zabini, buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, era una de las mejores jugadoras de Inglaterra, según todos los rankings mundiales. Había dejado el equipo cuando Cassian nació, pero dos años después volvió al equipo, para alegría de todo el mundo, especialmente de Blaise, que siempre presumía de lo guapa y talentosa que era su esposa.

Cuando el tren arrancó y solo quedaron adultos en la plataforma, Blaise se acercó a Ginny y pasó un brazo por su cintura. Le dio un beso en la frente.

―Increíble, ¿verdad? ―dijo.

―¿Qué es increíble? ―preguntó ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Blaise sonrió.

―Nosotros.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	8. One good one

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Séptimo Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 _Uff, casi no llego a la entrega del reto, ¡pero aquí está! No me ha quedado exactamente como lo había imaginado, pero no podía pasar la oportunidad de escribir sobre Ted Tonks y Andromeda Black, porque son baes *_*_

 _Million Reasons - Lady Gaga_

* * *

 **One good one**

 _You're giving me a million reasons to let you go_ _  
_ _You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show_ _  
_ _You're givin' me a million reasons_

 _[…]_

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_ _  
_ _But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

…

Ted yacía inmóvil sobre la hierba. Hacía mucho tiempo que el dolor había cesado, pero no quería moverse. Sabía que, en cuanto lo hiciera, tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad.

 _»Aléjate de ella, escoria. O la próxima vez que vengamos a por ti, no seremos tan benévolos._

Se levantó, y el dolor punzante del costado volvió a atacar. Sí, se había llevado una buena paliza. Al principio había intentado defenderse, pero cinco contra uno… Imposible.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, quitándose algo de la sangre que salía del labio partido. Echó a andar hacia el colegio; cada paso dolía como mil demonios, pero tarde o temprano tendría que volver.

Cuando le preguntaron qué había pasado, no respondió. ¿De qué serviría? Y cuando recibió una carta de ella diciéndole que habían terminado, tampoco protestó. De hecho, se sentía anormalmente tranquilo. La mitad de la casa de Slytherin quería matarlo y la chica con la que había mantenido una relación durante los últimos meses ya ni lo miraba, pero él estaba muy calmado. Porque por fin lo entendía. Entendía todas las advertencias y los miedos que Andromeda le había expresado. Y sabía que tenía razón.

Por eso, cuando se la cruzó de camino a la biblioteca unos días después, no pudo evitar arrastrarla a un aula abandonada y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Andromeda, molesta. Se abrazaba con fuera a los libros que llevaba en las manos.

Ted se apoyó en un pupitre, enfrente de ella. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor; los crucios son difíciles de superar.

―Quedan tres semanas para terminar el curso ―dijo.

Andromeda se quedó mirándolo.

―¿Y?

―El otro día me dieron una paliza entre cinco. Me dijeron que me alejara de ti, que no era digno. Antes de eso llevábamos cinco meses saliendo en secreto. ―Le dedicó una mirada inescrutable―. Dime: ¿me has dejado por eso?

Ella intentó mantener su pose indiferente, pero terminó por apartar la mirada. No por nada decían que los ojos eran una ventana al alma.

―¿Y qué si es así? Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Yo soy Andromeda Black y tú… Bueno, tú no eres más que un sangre sucia. Estuvo bien mientras duró, pero nunca hemos tenido futuro.

Intentó marcharse, pero Ted la sujetó por el brazo. Se levantó y le quitó los libros de las manos, que dejó con suavidad encima del pupitre.

―Sé que no lo dices en serio.

Las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en los ojos oscuros de Andromeda.

―¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes lo que significa ser yo! ¡Lo que se espera de mí! ―Apretó los labios con fuerza, intentando serenarse―. Nunca debimos empezar esto…

El abrazo de Ted la acalló.

―Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti. Eres cabezota, cruel a veces, y no paras de repetirme que no me haga ilusiones contigo. Tu familia piensa que mi mera existencia es un error. Tus amigos no vacilarían un instante en acabar conmigo si nos descubren aquí. Y decidiste por mí que era mucho más seguro dejarme sin más a hablar conmigo. ―El tono de Ted era suave, a pesar de sus palabras de reproche―. Es demasiado. No tenemos ningún motivo para seguir con esto.

Andrómeda cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por la calidez de ese cuerpo. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar esa opresión en el pecho que amenazaba con ahogarla.

»Solo necesito una razón, Drómeda. Dame un solo motivo para seguir y te prometo que nunca me daré por vencido.

Andromeda abrió los ojos de golpe, aspirando con fuerza. Se apartó de él ligeramente para mirarlo. Sería tan fácil marcharse en ese mismo momento… Dejarlo atrás a él y a los problemas que acarreaba quererlo…

Y sin embargo, sus labios buscaron los de Ted en un intento desesperado por trasmitir todas esas palabras atragantadas en su palabra.

Ted sonrió en medio del beso; era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir luchando.


	9. Something I want to do

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Octavo Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 _Vale, acabo de hacer algo que no hago nunca (ni volveré a hacer, creo): escribir un Ronmione. No es mucho, de hecho, apenas llego al mínimo de palabras (634), pero me apetecía escribir sobre ellos (y no repetir pareja, ya que estoy) y creo que la canción les pega un poquito. Me he centrado más en la parte del estribillo que en toda la canción, porque me imagino a un Ron al que le cuesta decir lo que siente, pero al final consigue reunir el valor._

 _A las fans del Ronmione, os pido perdón por adelantado. No seáis muy duras._

 _How would you feel? - Ed Sheeran_

* * *

 **Something I want to do**

 _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_ _  
_ _It's just something that I want to do_ _  
_ _I'll be taking my time, spending my life_ _  
_ _Falling deeper in love with you_ _  
_ _So tell me that you love me too_

…

Hermione doblaba con cuidado su ropa y la metía en la maleta mientras unos ojos azules la observaban. Cuando terminó de guardarlo todo, suspiró y cerró la maleta. Se sentó al lado, en la estrecha cama que le habían asignado en la Madriguera, y miró a Ron.

―No hace falta que vengas, ya lo sabes.

Ron bufó.

―Si no quieres que te acompañe…

Después de la batalla, Hermione había decidido que iría a buscar a sus padres e intentaría devolverles sus recuerdos. Ahora que ya no había ninguna amenaza, podría recuperar a su familia y vivir en paz al fin. Y Ron, por supuesto, se había empeñado en ir con ella.

―¡No, no! ―repuso ella rápidamente―. Es que no quiero que lo dejes todo por venir conmigo. ―Hermione se miró las manos―. El entrenamiento de aurores empieza en unas semanas y no sé cuánto tardaré en encontrar a mis padres, no me gustaría que perdieras la oportunidad por estar conmigo.

Ron enrojeció.

―Ya hemos perdido demasiadas oportunidades…

Era cierto, aunque ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar del tema después de aquel beso. Todo el mundo había dado por supuesto que estaban juntos; en cierto modo lo estaban, pero ni Ron ni Hermione habían dicho las palabras en voz alta. Ninguno había puesto etiquetas a lo suyo. En cierta manera, y aunque no se lo dijeran al otro, ambos sentían que después de tanto sufrimiento y muerte, no tenían derecho a mostrar su felicidad al mundo.

Ron tragó saliva y se levantó, impulsado por una ráfaga de valentía que sentía que debía aprovechar antes de que desapareciera.

―Sé que no me comporté como debía contigo en los últimos años. ―Hermione lo miró con desconcierto, pero no lo interrumpió―. Siento mucho no haberte pedido que fueras mi acompañante en el baile de Yule, y haberte echado en cara que fueras con Krum, y haber empezado a salir con Lavender en quinto, y por haberos dejado solos a ti y a Harry cuando buscábamos horrocruxes, y… ―Había empezado a hablar con tanta rapidez que las ideas se le atropellaban en el fondo de la garganta, deseosas por salir.

Hermione se levantó.

―¿A qué viene eso?

Ron inspiró hondo y la miró a los ojos. Tenía el rostro del mismo color que el pelo.

―Viene a que sé que tengo la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo… ―ambos sonrieron, rememorando aquel momento frente a la chimenea, en su sala común― y soy celoso, me enfado con facilidad y no me gusta expresar lo que siento… Te quiero, Hermione Granger.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salió ninguna palabra. Oír aquello de los labios de Ron, después de tanto tiempo esperando algo así, la había hecho feliz como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo.

Se acercó a él y pasó las manos por su cuello. Juntaron sus frentes.

―Yo también te quiero, idiota. ―Rio―. ¿Todo esto para que te deje venir conmigo? ―preguntó.

―Así cuando encontremos a tus padres, podrás presentarme formalmente como tu novio ―repuso Ron con una sonrisa.

Hermione esbozó una de sus sonrisas ligeramente torcidas y levantó una mano; Ron entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le dio un ligero apretón. Se dieron el segundo beso de su vida.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina, todavía cogidos de la mano, su madre soltó un «¡Por fin!» que se oyó hasta en Londres. La mujer se alegró tanto que pasó media mañana llorando y la otra media advirtiendo a Ron que debía cuidar de Hermione si no quería que le diera un buen tirón de orejas.

Y cuando encontraron a los padres de Hermione, Ron dejó caer de forma casual que pensaba casarse con su hija algún día. Primero tenía que conseguir que ella aceptara, por supuesto.

Y vaya si aceptó.

* * *

 _Hay algo ligeramente reconfortante en ceñirte al canon; es mucho más fácil escribir, no tienes que inventarte tooodo de cero. Bueno, esta es mi pequeña aportación al canon._

 _MrsDarfoy, out_


	10. Anything

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el Noveno Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 _Para esta ocasión he elegido a Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon porque, aunque no son una de mis OTP, sí son una pareja que me llama mucho la atención, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de escribir sobre ellos. La historia se sitúa más o menos al final de séptimo año. Sirius y Marlene han decidido escaparse durante un fin de semana y se van a Edimburgo (my fave city in the world) para disfrutar un poco antes de que llegue la guerra. Sí, sé que la canción está situada en otra ciudad, pero qué le voy a hacer xD_

 _Pido perdón por adelantado si sois fans del Blackinnon. He hecho lo que he podido, pero le he puesto cariño._

 _Paris - The Chainsmokers_

* * *

 **Anything**

 _If we go down then we go down together_ _  
_ _They'll say you could do anything_ _  
_ _They'll say that I was clever_ _  
_ _If we go down then we go down together_ _  
_ _We'll get away with everything_ _  
_ _Let's show them we are better_

…

Sirius despertó al sentir el frío aire matutino de Edimburgo contra su cuerpo semi desnudo. Cogió las sábanas y se arrebujó bajo ellas. Abrió un ojo y distinguió la figura de Marlene apoyada en la barandilla del balcón. El humo de un cigarro salía de su boca; sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto de los tejados de la parte vieja de Edimburgo.

―Marl ―llamó Sirius―, vuelve a la cama, anda.

Ella giró la cabeza levemente y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero hizo caso omiso de su petición. Sirius conocía esa mirada: era la pose Marlene«me preocupa algo, pero soy demasiado orgullosa para contarlo»McKinnon. Él mismo la había acuñado.

Por eso, porque la conocía demasiado bien, se levantó, no sin cierta reticencia por tener que dejar aquella cama tan cómoda, y se acercó a ella. Se colocó a su lado e imitó su postura: brazos apoyados en la barandilla y mirada en el horizonte gris de la ciudad.

―¿Sabes? Para estar en la capital de Escocia, no he visto a muchos pelirrojos. ―La miró de reojo antes de añadir con una sonrisa―: Ni tú, con ese apellido tan escocés, lo eres. Menuda decepción.

Marlene echó una última calada al cigarrillo antes de aplastarlo contra la barandilla y tirar la colilla al vacío. Sirius sabía por cómo se levantaban las comisuras de sus labios que había logrado su objetivo: hacerle gracia y molestarla al mismo tiempo.

―¿Y tú qué? No haces gala ni a tu nombre ni a tu apellido, con esa piel blancuzca y esos chistes que no hacen reír a nadie.

Sirius se llevó una mano al corazón.

―Justo donde más duele, McKinnon. ¡Pero bien que te reíste cuando todo el colegio le vio los calzoncillos a Mulciber durante el partido de quidditch!

Marlene, muy a su propio pesar, soltó una carcajada. Se giró y apoyó los antebrazos en el balcón. Estaba tan peligrosamente inclinada hacia atrás que podría caerse en cualquier momento. ¿Pero no era esa la gracia de la vida: saber que algo puede pasar, y aun así aceptar el riesgo?

―Nunca olvidaré la cara que se le quedó cuando vio que su ropa era transparente y no había nada que pudiera cubrirlo ―añadió, risueña.

Sirius también rio. Sí, sin duda los Merodeadores tenían buenas ideas. Y si alguna implicaba a algún Slytherin prepotente, mejor que mejor.

Cuando la magia del momento pasó, ambos se quedaron con una sombra de las risas adornando sus rostros. Marlene, de pronto, giró sus preciosos ojos azules hacia él y lo miró con melancolía.

―Lo que daría por poder quedarme allí para siempre ―dijo.

―¿Allí dónde?

Marlene se mordió el labio.

―En Hogwarts. Entre los muros seguros, cálidos y familiares de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que si estabas en la escuela, nada malo te pasaría? Como si las noticias de los periódicos sobre quien-tú-sabes fueran menos reales ―explicó. Miraba con intensidad a Sirius. Quería que él _comprendiera_.

Él hizo algo que solo hacía en contadas ocasiones: dejó atrás su carácter bromista e irreverente y se puso mortalmente serio.

―No hay día en Hogwarts que no me haya sentido así. ―Volvió a mirar hacia delante, hacia las miles de casas con decenas de miles de personas ignorantes a lo que pasaba. _A lo que estaba por venir_ ―. Una lástima que ya haya terminado.

Marlene se acercó a él y dejó que pasara un brazo por sus hombros. Él olía a menta y sábanas limpias; ella, a tabaco y lavanda. Sirius le apartó unos mechones rubios del rostro y le dio un largo beso, de esos que no terminaban guerras, pero _casi_.

―Tengo miedo ―confesó ella.

Sirius cerró los ojos y sonrió.

―¿Y quién no? Un loco con aires de grandeza quiere dominar el mundo y nosotros somos lo único que se lo impide.

Marlene soltó un ruidito de desdén.

―Estamos todos perdidos, entonces.

Sirius se separó de ella y la cogió por los brazos, obligándola a mirarlo. Una amplia sonrisa brillaba en medio de su cara.

―¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Si tenemos que morir, moriremos! ¿Quiere dominar el mundo? ¡Muy bien, que lo intente! ¡Acabaremos con él y con esa panda de góticos mal vestidos que lo siguen, o caeremos en el intento!

Su sonrisa, que era contagiosa, acabó por embriagar a Marlene, quien lo imitó. Una extraña euforia empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

―Podemos con todo ―dijo. Una declaración de intenciones.

―¡Grita más fuerte! ―la instó Sirius, señalando la ciudad a sus pies―. Cuéntaselo a Edimburgo. ¡Al mundo entero!

Marlene se giró hacia el vasto campo de edificios y gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su miedo.

―¡Podemos… con… TODO!

Alguien les gritó algo que no lograron entender, pero que sonaba como una amenaza, así que ambos entraron corriendo en la habitación y cerraron la puerta del balcón con rapidez. Marlene se dejó caer en la cama, riendo, y miró a Sirius.

―¿Estamos locos?

Él se dejó caer encima de ella. Cuando su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Marlene que sus alientos se entremezclaban, susurró:

―¿No te han dicho nunca que solo los locos son capaces de hacer lo que les venga en gana? ―Aquello ya no era una declaración de intenciones: era una promesa.

Se unirían a la Orden, ganarían la guerra y después seguirían con sus vidas, allá donde los llevaran. Nadie se lo impediría.


	11. Uno de nosotros

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el Décimo Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 _¡Hola! Hace mil vidas que no subo nada a esta recopilación, pero me hace muy feliz que el reto haya revivido: me encanta experimentar con los ships. Esta vez os traigo uno que no queda muy definido, pero me he divertido escribiendo el OS, así que espero que sirva._

 _Bella y sensual - Romeo Santos ft Nicky Jam & Daddy Yankee_

* * *

 **Uno de nosotros**

―No entiendo qué le ven, en serio.

―Yo tampoco. ¿Puedes creerte que le ha dicho que no a Cormac McLaggen? ¡A Cormac! O sea, nunca me liaría con uno de Gryffindor, pero hay que reconocer que…

Un grupito de chicas de quinto de Slytherin cuchicheaban entre ellas en lo que creían que era voz baja, pero para los alumnos sentados a su lada, cada palabra quedaba perfectamente clara.

Y cuando llevabas escuchando hablar del mismo tema una semana seguida, como Draco Malfoy, acababas hasta los cojones.

―Eh, guapas ―Blaise Zabini se giró hacia el grupito de chicas. Estas lo miraron con cara de asombro porque uno de los chicos más atractivos de su casa les prestara atención―, ¿por qué no os calláis la boca un ratito? ―preguntó, sin borrar la sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y parecieron avergonzadas, pero poco después siguieron hablando de lo mismo. Al menos se dignaron a bajar el volumen.

―No hay manera, ¿no? ―inquirió Theodore Nott, resignado.

Draco miró al objeto de los chismes de la semana: Hermione Granger. La sabelotodo estaba hablando con Ginny mientras desayunaba, ajena a todo el barullo sobre ella.

Todo empezó cuando su amigo la Comadreja le pidió ir juntos a Madame Pudipié el día de San Valentín. Ella, para asombro de todos ―y vergüenza de la Comadreja, que había enrojecido tanto como su cabello―, lo había rechazado. La cosa hubiera quedado así si no hubiera dicho que no también a Seamus Finnigan y ahora, a Cormac McLaggen. Lo único que Draco podía concederle era que tenía buen gusto.

―No entiendo qué le ven ―masculló, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Theo lo hizo detenerse con sus palabras.

―Bueno, en realidad...

Blaise miró al moreno con expresión divertida.

―¡No me digas que te gusta Granger! ―exclamó.

Theo negó con la cabeza con una carcajada.

―Yo no tengo fijaciones extrañas, como otros. ―La mirada de reojo que le lanzó a Draco no pasó desapercibida para nadie, pero el rubio decidió ignorarlo―. Pero no me digáis que no sería extremadamente gratificante ver la cara de esos imbéciles de Gryffindor si su princesa saliera con uno de nosotros el día de San Valentín.

Draco sonrió lentamente con malicia al imaginar la cara de la Comadreja y el Cara Rajada.

―Acepto el reto ―dijo―. ¿Os apostáis algo a que en cuarenta y ocho horas la tengo comiendo de mi mano?

Theo frunció el ceño.

―¿Y por qué supones que querrá ir contigo? Eres al que más odia de aquí.

Draco enarcó una ceja rubia.

―¿Porque soy el más guapo, quizá?

Blaise bufó.

―Fantasma. ―Se inclinó hacia delante y se relamió―. ¿Os apetece jugar a un juego? A ver quién la convence primero.

Draco y Theo se miraron antes de sonreír y asentir.

―Hecho. Empiezo yo ―dijo el rubio.

―¿Os habéis escuchado? Sois unos babosos asquerosos ―dijo una voz a su derecha. Pansy Parkinson los miraba con los labios ligeramente fruncidos en un mohín.

Theo se acercó a su amiga y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

―¿Tú y Granger hacéis juntas el trabajo de Pociones, verdad? Podrías hacerme un favor…

―Ni lo sueñes ―dijo Pansy, zafándose de él y levantándose―. Vosotros os habéis metido en esto solitos, vosotros os las apañáis.

―No te necesito ―repuso Draco, esbozando una sonrisa ladina―. Empiezo yo. No me deseéis suerte, no la necesito.

.

 _Uno de nosotros es de barrio fino  
Un tipo muy real  
Nos jugó una apuesta, que ni te miremos  
Que te va a robar_

.

El partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor empezaba a las once de la mañana, pero Draco sabía que Granger, en su manía por ser tan jodidamente perfecta, acudiría media hora antes para pillar buen sitio.

Esperó apoyado en uno de los postes de las gradas hasta que vio aparecer esa melena deshecha por el camino que conducía al campo. Iba acompañada por Lunática, Dean Thomas y el torpe de Longbottom, pero eso no lo amedrentó. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué iban a poder hacer esos tres contra él?

Se encaminó con decisión hacia el grupo.

―Granger ―llamó―, tengo que hablar contigo.

La chica lo miró con una ceja enarcada. El tono demandante no le había gustado nada, y lo ignoró.

―No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, Malfoy.

Él entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Le encantaban los retos.

―¿Si gano el partido, me escucharás? ―preguntó.

Granger se detuvo a medio camino y se giró a mirarlo.

―Inténtalo y hablamos.

Y vaya que lo intentó. Tanto que Slytherin ganó a Gryffindor por doscientos puntos, para desesperación de Potter, la Comadreja y su hermana. El segundo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando el partido terminó y la gente empezó a dispersarse, Draco buscó una cabeza rizada desde las alturas. No sabía si cumpliría su palabra, pero finalmente la vio apoyada en el mismo sitio donde él había estado esperándola antes.

Puso pie en tierra con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios. Se aproximó a ella y no se detuvo hasta que apenas unos centímetros los separaban.

Ella no pareció intimidada por su presencia. Todo lo contrario: se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja inquisitiva.

―¿Y bien?

―He oído que has rechazado al pelirrojo muerto de hambre para ir a Madame Pudipié la semana que viene.

―Has oído bien.

―Y también a Finnigan y McLaggen. ―Ella volvió a asentir―. ¿A quién estás esperando, Granger? ―preguntó, bajando la voz. Era algo que sabía que funcionaba con las chicas.

Pero de nuevo, Granger no era como las demás.

―¿Desde cuándo crees que ser tan misterioso sirve para ligar, Malfoy? ―preguntó ella con una expresión que Draco catalogó, para su contrariedad, como aburrimiento.

―Bien ―dijo, carraspeando―. El próximo sábado tenemos una cita en Hogsmeade, ponte guapa.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas, pero no dijo nada, lo que Draco tomó como un sí. Sin mediar más palabra, se metió en los vestuarios de Slytherin con una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

Sabía que, en el fondo, nadie se resistía a sus encantos.

.

 _El otro es medio loco, con veinte tatuajes_ _  
_ _Y ese swing de calle_ _  
_ _Y en su Lamborghini con labia salvaje_ _  
_ _Quiere impresionarte_

.

Blaise sonreía en la oscuridad. Llevaba una hora allí plantado, entre dos de las estatuas que adornaban el pasillo de la biblioteca, pero no desistía. Sabía ser paciente cuando la recompensa valía la pena.

Todos sabían que Hermione Granger a veces se escabullía a la biblioteca por las noches y cogía libros sin permiso; no en vano era la estudiante más brillante del colegio.

Y aquella noche, teniendo un examen de Historia de la Magia en dos días, no era una excepción.

Blaise observó con triunfo cómo una figura se deslizaba por el pasillo solitario. Sus pasos rápidos era lo único que se escuchaba a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

―¿Tienes prisa, Granger? ―Blaise emergió de su escondite, haciendo que la chica diera un salto.

―¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí, Zabini!? ―exclamó, olvidando momentáneamente que no podía gritar.

―Shh, van a descubrirnos ―susurró él―. ¿No querrás tener que explicar qué hacemos a estas horas aquí, los dos solos? ―preguntó con una sonrisa felina.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca.

―Por favor, no me digas que tú también quieres que vaya contigo a Madame Pudipié.

Él la siguió.

―Así que lo que dicen de que eres increíblemente inteligente es verdad. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? Draco nos contó que irías con él, pero a mí no me pareció que nos estuviera contando la verdad.

Granger detuvo el movimiento de varita que estaba haciendo para abrir la puerta y se giró a mirarlo.

―¿Malfoy va diciendo eso? Qué imbécil.

Blaise sonrió de lado.

―Y además tienes buen gusto. ―Apoyó una mano en la puerta, a la altura de la cabeza de Hermione, y se inclinó hacia ella―. ¿No te gustaría ver la cara que se le quedaría si nos viera tener una cita? Tú. Yo. Madame Pudipié. Piénsalo.

Hermione sonrió lentamente.

―Sí que me gustaría, sí. ―Miró a Blaise a los ojos―. Buenas noches, Zabini. Ah, ten cuidado, creo que Filch se encaminaba hacia aquí hace un rato.

Y con un movimiento rápido, apartó la mano del chico, abrió la puerta y se encerró dentro.

―¡Mierda! ―masculló Blaise al escuchar los maullidos de la señora Norris.

Sonrió. Al menos el castigo valdría la pena si conseguía ganar la apuesta.

.

 _El tercero es un poeta, trae serenatas_ _  
_ _Brilla como el sol_ _  
_ _El chico de las poesías, atentamente, tu servidor_

.

Theo entró en la biblioteca a paso tranquilo. Saludó a Madame Pince con un movimiento de cabeza, la mujer le sonrió. Acudía más que cualquier otro Slytherin a la biblioteca, y se había ganado a la mujer con sus preguntas curiosas y sus sonrisas interesadas. Nunca se sabía cuándo podía necesitar un favor de alguien. Amigo hasta del diablo, ese era su lema.

Cuando localizó a su objetivo, en una de las mesas situadas al lado de la ventana, sonrió. Se encaminó hacia allí con paso casual pero decidido. Afortunadamente para él, Granger estudiaba sola, así que no le sería difícil aproximarse a ella.

Dejó sus libros al lado de Granger. Ella se limitó a mirarlo de reojo antes de volver a su libro.

―Hola ―saludó Theo antes de empezar a leer el interesantísimo tema sobre el segundo tratado entre gigantes y centauros.

―Nott ―respondió ella.

Pasaron casi una hora en silencio, cada uno centrado en su libro, hasta que Granger cerró el suyo y se giró hacia él. En las pupilas marrones titilaba un leve brillo de sospecha.

―Desembucha.

Theodore la miró con expresión inocente, como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

―¿Perdona?

―Si he interpretado correctamente las interacciones de tus amigos, y creo que era imposible equivocarme, ahora intentarás convencerme de que vaya contigo a Hogsmeade por San Valentín.

Theo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―Pillado. ―Se giró hacia ella y apoyó un codo en la mesa―. Mira, entiendo que les hayas dicho que no.

―En realidad no he dicho nada todavía ―corrigió ella.

―No tenéis nada en común ―prosiguió Theo. Era importante que sonara convencido y sincero―. Pero tú y yo sí que nos parecemos. ―Ella enarcó una ceja―. Ambos somos callados, trabajadores y, sobre todo, sabemos elegir lo que más nos conviene.

Granger entornó los ojos. Theo sabía que había conseguido algo que los demás no: hacerla considerar sus palabras seriamente.

―No quiero presionarte, no es mi estilo ―se encogió de hombros―, pero prométeme que lo pensarás. Sería una velada divertida, lo prometo.

Y sin añadir nada más, se levantó, recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca casi convencido de que había ganado. Oh, sería una victoria tan dulce…

 _._

 _¿Con quién te vas? Tengo la curiosidad_ _  
_ _Dime si soy yo, dame la oportunidad_

 _._

Cuál fue la sorpresa de los tres chicos cuando se encontraron en los jardines de Hogwarts, los tres engalanados para la ocasión. Draco había optado por un traje estilo muggle (estaba convencido de que eso enamoraría a Granger) con un abrigo negro por encima; Blaise llevaba vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero; y Theo uno de sus habituales jerséis con una camisa debajo.

―¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ―preguntó el primero, evidentemente molesto.

―Lo mismo podría preguntaros yo ―dijo Theo―. Es evidente que gané yo.

Blaise bufó.

―Ya os gustaría.

―Vaya, esto va a ser más incómodo de lo que yo creía ―dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Granger se había alisado el pelo y lo llevaba recogido en una trenza. Se había maquillado levemente, con un pintalabios rojo que combinaba con el vestido que dejaba entrever el abrigo beige que llevaba. Estaba realmente guapa.

―Granger, diles que sobran ―exigió Malfoy.

Ella se mordió el labio, reprimiendo la risa.

―¿Qué es esto? ―exigió saber Blaise.

―Creo que vamos a perder todos ―suspiró Theo, que era el menos ciego de los tres.

―Qué listo eres cuando quieres, Theodore ―añadió otra voz.

Pansy iba de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Lo único que resaltaba de ella era el pintalabios rojo oscuro que llevaba. Se colocó al lado de Hermione. Ambas chicas se miraron.

―Te dije que esto sería divertido ―dijo la Gryffindor.

―Sí ―Pansy soltó una risita burlona―. Ojalá tuviera una cámara de fotos para inmortalizar el momento―. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Ambas chicas pasaron por en medio de los chicos, quienes las miraron estupefactos. Granger pasó un brazo por la cintura de Pansy y ladeó la cabeza para lanzarles un beso al aire.

―¡Adiós, perdedores! ―se despidió Pansy. Y acto seguido le dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla.


	12. Too many times

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 ** _AVISO:_** _Este fic participa en el Décimo Primer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _OoC, AU sin magia._

 _New Rules - Dua Lipa_

* * *

 **Too many times**

 _Oh, he makes me feel like nobody else_  
 _Nobody else_  
 _But my love, he doesn't love me_  
 _So I tell myself, I tell myself_

…

Daphne Greengrass dejó el botellín de cerveza vacío en el suelo y soltó un sonoro eructo.

―Qué asco, Daph ―exclamó Pansy, arrugando la nariz. Millicent soltó una risita.

Daphne se encogió de hombros y la miró con los ojos vidriosos por el exceso de alcohol en sangre.

―¿Qué? ¿No me puedo tirar un eructo con mis amigas? ¡Hay confianza! ―Puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse, tambaleante, y dirigirse a la cocina―. No seas como mi madre.

Pansy echó un último trago a su cerveza y la dejó caer al suelo. Unas cuantas gotas salpicaron el parqué del caro piso que sus padres le pagaban, pero le daba igual.

―Si vas a por más cervezas, no quedan ―dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Daphne se detuvo a medio camino y se giró hacia Pansy. Casi se cae en el proceso, pero consiguió lanzarle a su amiga una mirada asesina casi aceptable.

―¿¡Solo compraste un pack de ocho!? Con eso solo salimos a… ―se puso a contar con los dedos, pero frunció el ceño: dividir ocho entre tres cuando se iba pedo era muy difícil― muy pocas ―concluyó antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá.

―Lo siento, si llego a saber que mi novio iba a dejarme por enésima vez, hubiera comprado muchas más. Esas las tenía solo para un caso de emergencia.

―Cortáis cada dos meses, Pans, deberías estar acostumbrada ―señaló Millicent. Ante la mirada asesina de Pansy, carraspeó y echó un trago a su cerveza; era la única a la que todavía le quedaba algo.

Ante la mención de Blaise, el mundo dejó de dar vueltas al alrededor de Pansy para convertirse en un mundo girante y, además, borroso por las lágrimas.

―¡Ah, no! ―exclamó Daphne, levantándose y plantándose delante de su amiga―. ¡Te prohíbo que llores por ese imbécil!

―Demasiado tarde ―masculló Pansy, quitándose unas cuántas lágrimas de los ojos. Vio que también se había llevado rímel en el proceso. Genial, ahora aparte de patética, era fea.

―No merece que llores por él, Pansy. ―Millicent le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.

La morena inspiró hondo y miró hacia arriba; una técnica infalible para no llorar.

―Vale, ya está. ―Intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca en su lugar―. Juro que es la última vez que…

―No jures nada que no puedas cumplir ―advirtió Millicent con tono divertido.

Pansy la fulminó con la mirada por segunda vez en dos minutos.

―Esta vez es de verdad.

Daphne apartó a Pansy a empujones y se sentó en el reposabrazos. La miró fijamente con sus ojos azules verdosos entrecerrados.

―No sé qué tiene ese chico que siempre vuelves con él, de verdad. Está bueno, vale, pero es un completo gilipollas. ―Se levantó. Daphne siempre se movía mucho cuando estaba borracha―. Necesitas… Necesitas una lista de cosas que hacer para evitar volver con él.

―¡Unas normas! ―Millicent también se levantó, contagiada por el entusiasmo de su amiga rubia.

―¡Exacto! ―exclamó Daphne―. Y si las incumples… ¡no seremos tus amigas nunca más!

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

―Ya ves tú qué problema ―masculló.

Daphne se lanzó encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

―¡Mentirosa!

―¡Daph, para o vomitaré! ¡Juro por dios que te vomitaré encima! ―exclamó Pansy entre risas.

.

 _One: Don't pick up the phone_

 _You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

…

La falsa creencia de que por fin había superado a su ex duró exactamente trece días. Al decimocuarto, mientras Pansy veía una peli sola en su piso, recibió una llamada. Se quedó mirando la pantalla iluminada con el nombre de «Blaise» y una foto suya que ella misma le había sacado el verano anterior.

Se mordió una uña mientras decidía si cogerlo o no, pero recordó la promesa que les había hecho a sus amigas de ignorarlo completamente. Dejó el móvil boca abajo en el sofá hasta que dejó de sonar y suspiró con alivio. Se sentía triunfante por haber conseguido aquel pequeño logro. Blaise tenía que aprender que no acudiría a él como un perrito faldero cada vez que silbaba.

A los dos minutos, volvió a sonar. Pansy bufó al ver que era Blaise de nuevo. Era sábado por la noche, así que debía de estar de fiesta y se habría acordado de ella al no ligar con nadie.

«Solo para mandarlo a la mierda» se dijo mientras deslizaba el dedo hacia «Responder».

―¿Qué? ―dijo a modo de saludo.

― _Hola, Pans._ ―Sí, efectivamente estaba borracho y de fiesta, porque se escuchaba música y gente gritando de fondo.

―Hola ―respondió ella. Esperó a que el cerebro de Blaise decidiera juntar dos palabras con coherencia.

― _Te echo de menos_ ―le dijo.

Pansy sintió una opresión en el pecho. Siempre hacían lo mismo: salían, todo era de color de rosa, empezaban a discutir y cortaban. Y vuelta a empezar. Pero la verdad era que Pansy estaba enamorada de ese idiota.

Y también lo odiaba. Mucho, en realidad.

―Y yo a ti. ―Las palabras se le escaparon antes de que la vocecilla de su conciencia (que se parecía alarmantemente a la voz de Daphne) le gritara que no lo hiciera.

― _¿Qué haces?_

 _._

 _Two: Don't let him in_

 _You'll have to kick him out again_

…

Pansy llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por su piso. Había cometido un error, y sabía que estaba a punto de cometer otro cuando llamaron al timbre. Se acercó a la puerta y dejó la mano en el pomo, dudando qué hacer.

Aunque qué más daba; ya había llegado hasta allí. Por una norma más que se saltara…

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Blaise con un brazo apoyado en el marco. En cualquier otra ocasión pensaría que era una pose estudiada para seducirla, pero ahora sabía que era porque iba borracho.

―Amor ―saludó Blaise con una sonrisa.

Iba borracho, pero no era tonto. Pansy respondió con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Pedirte perdón. He sido un completo idiota… ―confesó, poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado―. ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó.

Pansy inspiró hondo. Sabía que estaba siendo una estúpida y que volverían a dónde estaban si lo dejaba entrar, pero simplemente no podía decirle que no.

Se hizo a un lado.

.

 _Three: Don't be his friend_

 _You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

 _And if you're under him_

 _you ain't getting over him_

…

Pansy abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose un tiempo para ubicarse. Cuando oyó los suaves ronquidos de su acompañante, volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. Otra vez, la había cagado otra vez. La noche anterior, durante unos hermosos diez minutos había creído las palabras tan bonitas que le había dicho Blaise. Ahora mismo no podía recordarlas con exactitud, pero eran algo sobre empezar de cero, intentar ser amigos primero… Bla, bla, bla.

Su corazón la odiaba tanto que la obligaba a tragárselas como si fueran el antídoto a un veneno mortal. Qué idiota al no reconocer que Blaise era el veneno.

Salió de la cama y buscó su ropa en silencio. Echó un último vistazo al Blaise dormido de su cama antes de terminar de vestirse y salir de su apartamento. Necesitaba ayuda.

Sacó su móvil del bolso y marcó un número.

―¿Daph? Tu plan ha sido un completo fracaso.


	13. This

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 ** _AVISO:_** _Este fic participa en el Décimo Primer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Poner a Draco o Hermione con gente que no sean ellos me cuesta, así que espero que me lo perdonéis. Also, como siempre, me he pasado cosas del canon por el forro._

 _Something just like this - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay_

* * *

 **This**

 _I've been reading books of old_ _  
_ _The legends and the myths_

 _[…]_

 _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

…

―¿Una copa de brandy, Draco?

El aludido fijó la vista en Magnus Greengrass, quien le sonreía con afectación desde la mesa de bebidas. A Draco no le gustaba el brandy, pero aceptó una de buena gana; necesitaba alcohol para lo que se le venía encima.

El señor Greengrass le tendió la copa y se sentó en el sofá, enfrente de Draco. Ni él ni su esposa volvieron a abrir la boca. En los seis meses que llevaba saliendo oficialmente con su hija menor, se había acostumbrado a los silencios incómodos.

Porque la verdad era que al matrimonio Greengrass no le gustaba tener a Draco como yerno.

Después de la guerra, los Malfoy se habían convertido en lo más parecido a unos parias sociales. Habían pagado sus deudas de guerra con dinero y unas cuantas propiedades, lo cual no les había supuesto un gran sacrificio, teniendo en cuenta la alternativa. Pero habían visto cómo su influencia y relaciones desaparecían poco a poco: sus amigos más íntimos estaban en Azkaban, muertos o recluidos en sus casas de campo, y los que en otros tiempos les abrían las puertas del mundo, ahora se las cerraban en las narices.

Y Draco era quien más perjudicado se había visto: apenas tenía amigos. Pansy se había marchado a Francia; Blaise, a Italia; Theo estaba estudiando en Estados Unidos, donde el apellido Nott resultaba conocido a poquísima gente; y Goyle no quería saber nada de él después de que Crabbe muriera.

Encontrar a Astoria había sido como un soplo de aire fresco justo cuando estaba a punto de asfixiarse. Draco había tenido la loca idea de que si quería reformarse, necesitaba ayudar a los demás, así que se había inscrito en el curso para formarse como Auror. Estuvieron a punto de denegarle la entrada, pero su padre le había comprado la plaza con una cuantiosa parte de su cámara de Gringotts. La formación como Auror estaba siendo un infierno: sus compañeros lo miraban, en el mejor de los casos, con desprecio. El único que se apiadaba de él era Potter, que lo miraba con pena, pero Draco era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar su ayuda.

Ahí fue cuando se encontró con Astoria. La chica, que estudiaba Leyes Mágicas y estaba de prácticas en el Ministerio, se le había acercado en un descanso y se había sentado con él.

Y así, con un poco de compañía justo cuando más lo necesitaba, se había enamorado de la criatura más maravillosa que la vida hubiera podido poner en su camino.

Ni sus padres ni los Greengrass se alegraron cuando se enteraron de que estaban juntos: Lucius creía que podía encontrar a alguien con unos ideales más… definidos, puesto que los Greengrass no se habían posicionado en ningún bando durante la guerra; en cambio, a sus suegros no les gustaba la idea de que su hija pequeña saliera con un exmortífago. Seguramente eran la única familia de los Sagrados Veintiocho a quienes no les importaba que los Malfoy fueran los más ricos del país.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Astoria había desafiado a sus padres y se había mantenido firme en sus convicciones. A Draco todavía le costaba creer que cuando le decía que lo amaba, era verdad.

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

―Perdón por la tardanza, no encontraba la gargantilla que me regaló papá…

Cuando Draco levantó la vista, se encontró con la imagen más hermosa del mundo: Astoria, con el pelo castaño recogido hacia atrás, un vestido azul claro de tirantes y los ojos verdes brillando de emoción.

Se plantó en medio del salón y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.

―Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy?

Draco se levantó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

―Preciosa.

Magnus Greengrass carraspeó con incomodidad, pero su hija le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Se giró hacia Draco, esta vez con una sonrisa.

―¿Nos vamos?

.

 _But she said, where'd you wanna go?_ _  
_ _How much you wanna risk?_ _  
_ _I'm not looking for somebody_ _  
_ _With some superhuman gifts_ _  
_ _Some superhero_ _  
_ _Some fairytale bliss_ _  
_ _Just something I can turn to_ _  
_ _Somebody I can kiss_

…

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Draco se quedó plantado. Astoria, que ya había empezado a andar, se detuvo al ver que el brazo de Draco tiraba de ella.

―¿Qué te pasa? Ya llegamos escandalosamente tarde ―rio.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―Astoria parpadeó varias veces, confundida―. No tendría que haber venido ―masculló.

Delante de ellos se alzaba Hogwarts, tan majestuoso como siempre. Parecía que sus muros nunca hubieran sufrido una guerra.

Ese día se cumplían cinco años exactos de aquel dos de mayo de 1998, y en el colegio se celebraba el aniversario de la batalla. Todos los alumnos habían sido invitados; Draco se sorprendió cuando recibió su invitación, pero la rompió al instante con una sonrisa amarga. Sin embargo, Astoria también la había recibido, y le había hecho prometer que iría con ella. «Enfrentarse al pasado», lo había llamado.

―Draco…

Él se soltó de ella y la miró.

―¡Es verdad! ¡He venido a que me odien todavía más! ¡Pensarán que vengo a regocijarme!

Astoria sonrió con tristeza y alargó una mano.

―Claro que no. Y no tienes por qué tener miedo: estás conmigo.

Draco soltó un ruidito sarcástico, pero alargó la mano y dejó que ella lo abrazara. Su proximidad era como un bálsamo para su mente.

―Peor para ti. Estar conmigo no hará más que minar tu buena reputación.

Astoria rio.

―¡A la mierda la reputación! ―Draco la miró desde su altura, sorprendido: ella nunca decía palabrotas. Astoria se separó de él y se quedó pensando―. Aunque claro, ahora que lo pienso… tienes razón. ―Se giró hacia el castillo―. Tendré que buscarme a otro con más caché. Se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa. Lo miró de reojo―. ¿Crees que Neville Longbottom estará todavía disponible? ―se preguntó. Negó con la cabeza en seguida―. No, no. Necesito a alguien más importante. Seguramente puedo convencer a Harry Potter de que deje a su novia…

Draco rio contra su voluntad. Astoria le sonrió.

―Puedes hacer todas las bromas que quieras, pero sabes que es verdad ―dijo él.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco.

―Me da igual si eres un héroe de guerra o el hombre más buscado de Inglaterra: sigo queriéndote a ti.

Draco cerró los ojos un segundo, saboreando aquellas palabras. No sabía si algún día terminaría de creérselas, pero al menos podía disfrutar de tener a su lado al amor de su vida.

Hizo una reverencia y le ofreció una mano.

―Si me permite, señorita… Creo que llegamos tarde.


End file.
